


A Winter Engagement

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Heero asks a question that surprises Duo.





	A Winter Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).



Light fluffy flakes fell lightly from the sky as two males made their way down the street towards the music that could be heard.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the light snowfall.

“When's the last time we had a week to ourselves to just enjoy?” Duo asked, tilting his head back to look at his longtime boyfriend.

“Two years and five months.” Heero responded automatically.

Duo glanced at him and Heero smiled apologetically.

“Sorry.” Heero apologized.

He still had trouble not responding seriously to questions, but Duo understood and was patient with him.

“I love to you.”

“I love you too.” Duo smiled.

At the age of twenty-five most of their conditioning from the Mad Five was gone but they still had a few things they were working through.

As the th neared the back of the crowd that had gathered to listen to the carolers, Heero pop pulled Duo to a stop.

“‘Ro?” Duo asked.

“There's something I want to ask you.” Heero said nervously.

Duo had never seen him so nervous before, “What is it?”

Heero bit his lip and ruffled his hair before he pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. He knelt down and opened the box to reveal a small simple silver ring.

“Duo Maxwell, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Duo looked at him, wide eyed. This hadn't been what he had expected.

“Duo?” Heero asked nervously, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes! No!! You didn't do anything wrong!” Duo spluttered out, “Yes! Yes. I'll marry you!”

Heero gave him a relieved smile that turned genuine. The smile lit up his face. He placed the ring on Duo's finger and sprung up to pull him into a kiss.

Duo kissed back happily, his as arms wrapped around Heero's shoulders.

Heero spun them around twice before setting Duo on his feet.

“Thank you!” Heero whispered before kissing him again.

“Let's go home and celebrate.” Duo suggested, breathless.

Heero nodded and with one last kiss they headed back to their house.

 

They didn't make it past the foyer before they were undressing each other.

They weren't hurried, they had all the time in the world to worship the other's body.

Heero’s hands traced Duo’s naked chest, tweaking a nipple, and capturing the resulting cry in his mouth.

Duo’s hands grasped Heero’s shirt, pulling it open, not caring that buttons went flying, and pushed it down Heero’s shoulders.

“That was one of my best shirts.” Heero muttered against his lips as he let the shirt slid down his arms to the floor.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Duo promised as he kicked his boots off and backed away.

He gave Heero a come hither look, a coy smile on his face.

Heero growled and followed as Duo led him through the house to the bedroom. Once Duo was close to the bed he pounced. Duo squealed as he landed on the bed. Heero lowered himself onto his fiance and kissed him. Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Heero’s shoulders, pulling him closer and holding him there.

The rest of their clothes were quickly lost.

* * *

 

The next day Duo stretched as he woke before rolling towards Heero’s side of the bed. When he encountered nothing but cold sheets he sat up and looked around. Light was just starting to come in through the closed blinds but Heero was nowhere in sight.

“‘Ro?” Duo called out, his voice gruff with sleep.

When he didn’t receive an answer he climbed from the bed and grabbed the nearest pants he could find.

“‘Ro?” Duo called again.

There was still no answer. Duo wandered into the kitchen, looking for his fiance.

Breakfast was laid out on the table with a note.

_“Got called in for an emergency mission. Be back soon. XOXO.”_

Duo scowled at the note and went to search for his phone. He eventually found it in his jacket and checked for any messages. Finding none he went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table to reluctantly dig into the food.

They were supposed to have the week off. No missions, no going into the office, nothing that had anything to do with work.

Duo chewed angrily as he mulled over what he should do. Should he go tell Une off, since she was the only one who would dare call Heero in after Duo had nearly threatened her to give them both the week off. But he also knew that Une wouldn’t have called Heero in for anything other than an emergency. He sighed and finished eating before doing the dishes.

He wouldn’t bother Une and he trusted Heero to take care of himself.

After washing the dishes Duo cleaned the rest of their house before realizing that he had nothing to do.

He had planned on cuddling with Heero most of the week, maybe even fucking in front of the fireplace.

Duo pouted and sighed as he flopped gracessly down on the couch. He spent the next few hours flipping through their cable channels before pausing on a commercial about the local pet shelter. An idea popped into his head and he grinned.

Several hours later he was walking in the front door with two small animals. A cream colored puppy that he had named Lucifer and a small black kitten he had named Wing. The two had been found together in a box that had been thrown into the river and no one had been able to seperate them. Duo hadn’t had the heart to adopt only one so he had gotten both.

They were remarkably well behaved.

* * *

 

Duo grinned at Quatre as he let his old friend into the house.

“Duo! It’s so good to see you!” Quatre exclaimed as they hugged, “You look well!”

“It’s good to see you too!” Duo told him, “And you look a bit tired! I hope you aren’t overworking yourself?”

“Not at all!” Quatre laughed, “Just a few last minute things at the office before the holidays.”

Duo eyed him as he pulled away from the hug, “Good! Now come meet Lucifer and Wing!”

“Lucifer and Wing?” Quatre asked as Duo led him into the living room.

“My new puppy and kitten!” Duo grinned, “Since Heero left on that emergency mission on what was supposed to be our week off I was bored and didn’t know what to do.”

“So you went out and got a puppy and a kitten?” Quatre asked in disbelief.

“Yep!” Duo agreed.

“Duo, how are you going to take care of them when you get called out to the field?” Quatre questioned.

“Well… I… I talked to Une before my week off started…” Duo said, “I’m cutting back on field missions. I’m switching to a local unit so I’ll be home every night.”

“Have you told Heero?”

“Didn’t get a chance to.” Duo sighed before perking up, “But! Look at this!” Duo grinned as he held out his hand.

“Is that a ring!?” Quatre gasped as he grabbed Duo’s hand.

“It is!”

“Heero proposed!?”

“He did!”

“Oh Allah! Congratulations!” Quatre exclaimed.

“Thanks, Quat!” Duo smiled, “You’re the first person we’ve told.”

Quate pulled him into another hug before glancing at the time.

“I can’t stay much longer.” He said, “I’ve got to go prepare for the Christmas party. You are coming, right?”

“Of course!” Duo said, “I’ll be there early to help with any last minute decorations.”

Quatre smiled and hugged him one last time before leaving. Duo locked up behind him and went to cuddle with his new cuddle buddies.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by eight that night. Everyone that worked for the Preventers or for Winner INC. was there. Duo was positive he even saw Milliardo and a heavily pregnant Noin on the other side of the room.

As he caught up with a few people Duo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw that it was coming from the Preventer’s Hospital.

“Hello?” He asked as he answered.

He heard a garbled reply on the other end but the music and voices were just loud enough that he couldn’t hear anything.

Duo pushed his way through the crowd and exited to the balcony.

“Hello?” He asked again.

“Agent Maxwell?”

“Yes, who is this?” Duo asked.

“This is Agent Hernandez from the Preventer Hospital. I’m calling on behalf of Agent Yuy who was brought in earlier this evening.”

“Heero!? Is he okay!?” Duo asked.

“He has a minor concussion and a broken arm.” Agent Hernandez informed him, “We are, however, having a hard time keeping him in his room.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Duo told him before hanging up.

He turned and saw Trowa standing in the doorway.

“Everything okay?”

“Heero’s in the hospital.” Duo told him, “Tell Quat I’m sorry, but I’ve got to run.”

With that Duo ran from the balcony and from the building. Once in his car he sped the entire way to the hospital, barely stopping to actually park in an actual parking spot, before running into the hospital.

He ran up to the desk, “I received a call about Agent Yuy.”

“Second floor, room two-twenty-one.”

“Thanks.” Duo said as he ran for the stairwell.

Once on the second floor he followed the directions to Heero’s room and barged in right as Heero was climbing out of bed.

“Duo!”

“Heero you idiot! Get back in that bed!” Duo shouted.

Heero scowled but sat back down.

“What the hell made you decide to go on a mission during our week off?” Duo yelled.

Heero flinched, “It was an emergency. I wouldn’t have gone if it wasn’t.”

Duo scowled, breathing hard before he crossed the room and pulled Heero into a demanding kiss.

“You fucking idiot!” Duo whispered.

“Were you worried about me?” Heero asked.

“No.” Duo denied.

Heero sighed and pulled Duo back into a kiss, this one gentle and calming.

“I’m sorry.” Heero told him, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Duo broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Heero, “Don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to.” Heero told him.

They were silent for a few minutes.

“Marry me?” Heero asked.

“I already said yes.” Duo told him.

“No. Marry me. Right now.” Heero said.

“Right now right now?” Duo asked as pulled back to look at Heero.

“Yes. Right now. Let’s get married tonight.” Heero said.

Duo stared at him, “Tonight?”

Heero nodded, a small amused smile on his face.

Duo blinked and nodded, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Heero smiled, bright and happy, “Excellent. Now let’s get out of here.”

Duo laughed, “Let’s wait for the doctor to discharge you first.”

Heero pouted, “Fine.”

“By the way.” Duo said, “I adopted a puppy and a kitten.”

“Wait, what?” Heero asked.

Duo just laughed and kissed him.


End file.
